Aos Olhos do Pai
by Lexas
Summary: Um breve Songfic de Ah! Megami-Sama, e que isso sirva de exemplo: Nunca, em hipótese alguma, ignore a inspiração quando ela bater na sua porta - ou no seu coração e alma, o que vier primeiro...


Título do Fanfic: Aos Olhos do Pai

Autor: Lexas

E-mail para contato: joaotjrhotmail.com

Nota do autor: Meu primeiro Songfic de AH! Megami-Sama! - Pra falar a verdade, é o primeiro Songfic que eu escrevo - e ele surgiu assim, do nada, sem mais nem menos. Não sei como explicar, chegou de uma forma totalmente inesperada e resolvi escrevê-lo. Em parte esse fic é inspirado na música "Aos Olhos do Pai", e a outra parte - que é a maior responsável pela minha inspiração - bem... no fim eu explico!

Boa leitura, e espero que gostem de lê-lo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!

Seguindo pela estrada, ambos sentiam a força dos ventos batendo em seus rostos.

Era algo gostoso de se sentir, um momento único. E pensar que, há pouco tempo atrás, quase haviam sido privados de tal coisa.

Guiando a moto, ele admirava o horizonte cada vez mais belo. Ela, por sua vez, o abraçava gentilmente, como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse de sua presença nunca mais.

E não queria mesmo.

Um sorriso se formava em seus lábios ao sentir o calor de sua amada, a gentileza de seu toque, o prazer inigualável de sua companhia.

Céus...como ele a amava...não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia,

o prazer que tinha na companhia dela.

**_"Aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Você é uma obra prima que Deus planejou_**

**_Com tanto amor criou_**

**_A cor da sua pele_**

**_O seu cabelo desenhou_**

**_Cada detalhe_**

**_Um toque de amor"_**

Ela, por sua vez, roçava o nariz no pescoço dele, tomando o devido cuidado para não lhe tirar a atenção, como se tal coisa fosse possível.

Ela o amava muito, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia que era uma deusa, mas também desejava estar ali com ele, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, pois não o fazia apenas por que fora o desejo feito por ele, e sim por que o amava incondicionalmente.

Seu amado, o qual por tantas vezes deu provas de seu amor - as quais ele nem sequer precisava, embora tenha feito - e que agora estaria ao lado dele, por todos os momentos.

Sempre.

**_"Aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Você é uma obra prima que Ele planejou_**

**_Com tanto amor criou_**

**_A cor da sua pele_**

**_O seu cabelo desenhou_**

**_Cada detalhe_**

**_Um toque de amor"_**

A moto para em frente a um campo, o qual era coberto por um belo tapete verde, como se fosse um convite para o casal ali presente poder descansar em paz. Descendo da moto ele pega em sua mão com todo carinho, ajudando-a a descer. Seguindo os braços de seu cavaleiro que a guiara pelas estradas do amor através de seu cavalo mecânico, ela desce, sentindo o terno toque dele em sua cintura, fazendo-a encosta sua cabeça em seu ombro, curtindo a brisa do fim da tarde.

**_"Você é Linda demais_**

**_Princesa aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais_**

**_Princesa Linda demais_**

**_Perfeita aos olhos do pai_**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais"_**

Como uma deusa, ela segue pelos campos esverdeados, sendo guiada pelo seu amado, o qual era tomado por uma inspiração divina devido a sua presença. Passaram por tantas coisas até chegarem ali, e era realmente um sonho. Sim, um sonho, do qual ele não queria acordar.

**_"Aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Você é uma obra prima que Deus planejou_**

**_Com tanto amor criou_**

**_A cor da sua pele_**

**_O seu cabelo desenhou_**

**_Cada detalhe_**

**_Um toque de amor"_**

Acomodando-se em uma arvore no meio do campo, ele vai se ajeitando e a convida para se sentar. Em um primeiro momento ela se senta ao seu lado, mas logo em seguida seu corpo tocava gentilmente no dele, sentindo o prazer de sua presença. Sua musa inspiradora encostava gentilmente a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e sorvendo toda o carinho de seu amado, junto do prazer daquele momento.

**_"Você é linda demais_**

**_Princesa aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Alguém Igual a você não tem jamais_**

**_Princesa Linda demais_**

**_Perfeita aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais"_**

Ficam ali, naquela posição, ela aninhada nele, sentindo sua respiração. Só por isso podia perceber uma enorme calma vindo dele, mas mesmo se não pudesse, intimamente sabia o que ele pensava, o que se passava pela sua mente. Tudo o que enfrentaram, todas as situações, os medos... a corrida de motocicletas, os problemas com a moradia, a sua volta repentina para o céu...

Tanta coisa que passou e, no fim, conseguiram ficar juntos. Romperam as barreiras impostas por Deus e o mundo, tudo para ficarem juntos um do outro.

Ela abre lentamente seus olhos e, erguendo sua cabeça, fita os olhos dele, os quais a encaravam de uma maneira muito gentil e carinhosa.

Era uma expressão familiar, uma que ele sempre enviou para ela desde o dia em que pararam de enganar a si mesmos e assumiram o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro.

O olhar que sempre a cativou.

Apaixonado.

**_"Nunca deixe alguém dizer_**

**_Que não é querida_**

**_Antes de você nascer_**

**_Deus sonhou com você   
_**

**_Nunca deixe alguém dizer_**

**_Que não é querida_**

**_Antes de você nascer_**

**_Deus sonhou com você "_**

Com todo o seu carinho e amor, ele mexe gentilmente em suas mechas, as quais pareciam reluzir os feixes do sol. Tocando levemente em sua pele, ele a acaricia, rindo marotamente para aquela mulher que o conquistou, que mudou sua vida, para aquela verdadeira deusa que mudou o rumo do seu destino, que o fez ser o que ele era hoje.

**_"Você é linda demais_**

**_Princesa aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais_**

**_Princesa Linda demais_**

**_Perfeita aos olhos do Pai_**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais."_**

****

Ela ergue lentamente sua face, aproximando-a da dele. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro, acompanhada de um batimento cardíaco emitido em perfeita sincronia. Ele já estava enebriado com a presença daquela mulher, além de estar hipnotizado com os seus lábios, duas fontes de mel, o néctar dos deuses oferecido a ele, os quais se aproximavam cada vez mais, ao passo que ele aceitava de bom grado tal oferenda.

**_"Princesa..._**

**_Mais linda..._**

**_Alguém igual a você não tem jamais"_**

Quanto tempo passaram ali, naquela posição? Não sabiam, na verdade, tal conhecimento pouco importava. Um queria o outro, um desejava o outro. Como uma união de almas, um estaria ali para o outro, pelo outro, hoje, amanhã e sempre.

Não importava o que viesse depois daquilo, pois saber do amanhã era algo que não lhes atraia. A única coisa que lhes interessava era saber que ali, naquele momento, naquele instante, só havia eles. Nada de deusas e demônios, apenas eles e mais ninguém, aproveitando, curtindo a presença do companheiro, como se fossem um só, como se suas alma estivessem ligadas pela eternidade.

E estavam. De uma forma que não sabiam explicar, ambos sentiam que haviam encontrado sua alma gêmea, aquela que o completava e pela qual haviam esperado por toda a sua vida.

Palavras eram desnecessárias, na verdade, insuficientes, pois não eram capazes de expressar tudo o que sentiam... tudo o que passavam... tudo o que tomava conta de seus corações.

Pois ela era a sua razão de viver.

Pois ele havia ultrapassado as fronteiras de sua alma.

E ambos, unidos, agora estavam percorrendo o destino de seus corações.

Fim.

Nota do autor: Sim, eu sei que ficou curto. Mas eu realmente SENTI vontade de escrever esse Songfic. Nunca tive grandes pretensões de escrever algo realmente grande, mas sim de escrever algo que eu senti na hora.

Sem mais o que acrescentar, quero dedicar este singelo Songfic a minha Musa, a qual habita profundamente no meu coração.


End file.
